Lord Neran
"You carry great conflict within you, Last Disciple. Much fear we sense in you. It will serve you well." - Dark being to the newly-anointed Lord Neran Lord Neran, formerly known as Reth Bogan, and also known as The Last Disciple of Bogan, or simply, The Last Disciple, was a dark side warrior that served the First Order as the former Supreme Leader Snoke's mystics and spies. Reth was equipped with an ancient crimson-bladed lightsaber and wore a tunic and mask similar to Kylo Ren, which was done on purpose to inspire and awe the soldiers of the First Order as well as place fear in their enemies' hearts. Biography First Reveal When the members of the Resistance's elite Storm Cell and their mercenary allies were brought aboard the Sovereignty ''above the desert world Tatooine, Koren Forsec, Jason Sarkin, and Jarux Sental infiltrated the Star Destroyer's reactor with a series of jury-rigged seismic charge explosive. When the three of them raced back to their ship, they were ambushed by Reth and a contingent of stormtroopers. Trapped between the First Order's forces on both sides of a large catwalk leading down to the battlecruiser's reactor shaft, they watched as their friends Roon and Celia Donos were killed by Reth, who then began striding towards them. Detonating the charges, the battlecruiser was split in two, with multiple explosions raging throughout the Star Destroyer. After they had narrowly escaped with the help of 3BB-3 and R2-D7, the fate of Reth Bogan was left unknown. '''Mission to Ord Gimmel' Two months later, Moff Meilarra contacted Baron Demarcis from the Geharr Royal Palace on Ord Gimmel, requesting additional reinforcements to stop the growing insurrection on her newly-conquered planet. With only the promise of a few additional companies of troopers, Demarcis warned her of failing again, mentioning that Reth Bogan would be sent on his way to clean the mess that she couldn't and defeat Storm Cell once and for all. A new path Roughly two weeks after the Resistance's quick evacuation from Ord Gimmel, Bogan began a private search for ancient locations of great power. Purely a personal mission, Bogan poured over ancient texts and star maps, eventually journeying to the ancient Sith fortress world of Brakass to gain power from an ancient altar. Approached by a mysterious being while inspecting the altar, the dark warrior was elevated to the rank of Sith Lord by the individual, who claimed to be a member of the Sith. After the newly-annointed Lord Neran was given his position, he was told to keep it a secret while disclosing himself to the First Order, and to use his new power to destroy the Resistance's Storm Group. He was also advised to kill the line of Jedi within the organization, a task that the Sith knew would be his greatest challenge. Equipment Reth Bogan was a dark side warrior from the Disciples of Bogan, a dark side proto-Sith organization. As such, Reth Bogan wielded a crimson-bladed lightsaber, an ancient weapon passed down from High Disciple to High Disciple. He also wore a red and black tunic, as well as a rough and scraped grey mask reminiscent of Kylo Ren's, which served a dual purpose; to intimidate his enemies, and to give him a sense of anonymity to hide his true identity. Quotes "Ren will need something pure, something strong, from with to craft his apprentice. You are the sculpture that he will shape." ''-The Grand Mage determining Reth Bogan's future '''Behind the Scenes' Reth Bogan is obviously inspired after Kylo Ren, the main antagonist of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. The image for him is concept art for Kylo Ren. His title as a Sith Lord, Neran, is a hidden clue to the future and past of the character.Category:Age of Resistance Category:Antagonists Category:NPCs Category:Ascension of the Sith Category:Sith Category:Force Category:Leaders